fallout
by tomlins
Summary: this guy with blue eyes decides to turn his life upside down and really, he's okay with that. harry/louis aka lourry aka larry stylinson AU, idk.


a.n.; so like basically i started a fic? tbh this is an old document i had lying around and i just thought i'd post it to see how it looks and yeah. if i continue it's gonna be au. ~~~

idk i'll probably delete this lol :)))

* * *

"i don't know, mum," harry mumbles between a piece of toast, his eyes trained out the window where the sky is turning an angry shade of grey, "looks like it might rain."

anne hums out a reply and dumps a few sugar cubes into her tea. "nothing new there." she stirs the steaming liquid, glancing quickly in harry's direction. his long body is leaning comfortably against the kitchen counter as he continues to munch small bites into his toast, effectively producing crumbs. anne sighs, though it's with a small smile. that's her baby. "i'm not the one wanting haribo and frozen pizzas, love."

harry flashes a smile and shrugs. "yeah, well, whatever." he pushes himself from the counter, swallowing the last bit of toast before he makes his way to the coat rack in the hall. "i'll be back in a bit," he calls out, shrugging on a jacket over his ramones t-shirt. his mum replies with an _okay, don't let the rain melt you before you can bring the Haribo home safe and sound, _and with a fond eye roll, harry's out the door.

;

it would be his luck that almost as soon as his feet hit the sidewalk, it decides to sprinkle.

he lets out a frustrated groan as he pulls the hood of his jacket over his mess of curls. he should have been smart enough to bring an umbrella, and it wouldn't be too late to turn back, but really... harry didn't feel like it.

the walk to the store wasn't too bad at all. he lives in a neighborhood where everything is close together, which is obviously super convenient for times like these where he has sudden cravings. it's a little too early to be craving haribo and pizzas (eight AM to be exact) but hey, whatever.

the wind picks up, causing harry to pull his jacket tighter around his broad frame. his hair is crazy right now, bangs windblown and god, he's actually terrified to slip off his hood to see what awaits him underneath it. probably not a pretty sight. along with the wind, the rain has also picked up, heavy drops pouring down and soaking his clothing and the concrete, his shoes _slap slap slapping_ into puddles. he's mostly focused on that instead of looking ahead of himself, which isn't the smartest idea in the world, because next thing he knows he hears a surprised yell and he's crashing into something– or _someone_.

there's a groan underneath him. harry's eyes open (when had he shut them?) and, and– oh.

_oh._

the boy's mouth is opened in a small gape and his eyes are squeezed shut. his lashes are long enough that they brush against defined cheekbones, the water clinging to them and glistening. his cheeks are also flushed a pretty pink, harry idly notices, and shit, was he _staring_?

suddenly the boy's eyes crack open. blue meets green (ohshitohshitoh_shit_), harry freezes.

"...ow." the boy's bottom lip juts out in a pout. he squints up at harry through his lashes. "if the back of my head is bleeding..." he coughs and turns his head and harry can't help but blink stupidly, because a faint blush is spreading through the other boy's cheeks. what?

"erm," harry starts, just now realising what position they're in. he wonders if this guy is as uncomfortable as he is, considering his legs are spread with harry between them, trapped under a body significantly larger than his own. "did you, like... did you bang your head?" his green eyes follow the drops of water that fall from his face to the boy's skin.

he's surprised when a ghost of a smile plays at the corner of no-name's lips. "slow talker," he pipes out in a soft voice, slowly glancing back up at harry, "but i don't think so, no."

"good."

it's silent between them and it kind of unnerves harry a bit, the way no-name will get bold and meet his gaze only to flush prettily and look somewhere else again. harry's a little mesmerized himself, and when the blue-eyed boy clears his throat, he scrambles up in surprise and quickly holds out his hand. "sorry."

"yeah." he grabs Harry's hand, blushing again as he's pulled to his feet. harry can't help but notice how small his hand is compared to his. even if his hands are abnormally large, it's still pretty... endearing.

_...you really need to stop noticing these things._

"louis, by the way."

"huh?"

"my name," and louis laughs, his eyes crinkling, "it's louis."

harry slowly grins. "i'm harry." louis bites his lip, looking down with a smile.

"pleasure to meet you, harry."


End file.
